This invention concerns a dryer and weigher, particularly having two functions of drying two soles of a user and weighing the body weight of the user.
There are two kinds of conventional sole dryers shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and that in the FIG. 1 has a motor A, and a spiral passageway AO for air sucked in by the motor A through a air inlet A3 of the spiral passageway to flow along therein and to flow up via an open upper surface thereof and flow out of many small air holes in an upper lid A1. This structure has defaults of loss of air flow and substantive air pressure needed for sending air around the spiral passageway, and comparatively large air force going out of an outer portion of the spiral passageway and hot air flowing out of an inner portion of the spiral passageway.
The conventional dryer shown in FIG. 2 has a wave-shaped water guide plate BO on top of a housing B, a net B1 on the water guide plate BO. Then hot air produced by the housing B flowing up through air holes B2 in an upper wall of the housing B and then pass through air outlets B3, but hot air also can flow out of openings B4 at two opposite sides of the water guide plate BO, with hot air passing through the net B1 decreasing not a little.